Money can't buy happiness
by JNCV Forever
Summary: Welcome back JC lovers in a new adventure of Jimmy and Cindy. Please read and enjoy this new story. AND ALWAYS REMEMBER Money can't buy happiness. Rated K  for black-mail
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron (just his first name and his middle name)

A/N: this takes place before, "King of Mars".

**Ch1**

**Everything doesn't have a price**

Our story begins where Jimmy is in his lab and is working on his new invention, his "Neutronic Instant Hair Dyer" or N.I.H.D. for short. Why? you may ask, is he making a hair dye machine? To impress his crush, Cindy Vortex. Then all of the sudden Jimmy hears a pounding on his door. He looked at his computer screen, it's Sheen and Libby. Jimmy pressed a button to let them in. Hey guy's, Jimmy greeted. Hey Jimmy whata doin? Sheen asked. Im working on my hair dye machine, Jimmy responded. Ohhhhh... How boring, Sheen stated. Libby lightly smacked Sheen on the arm.

So, Jimmy are you coming with us to Retroland with us? Libby asked. Well I'm kinda busy, Jimmy said. PLEASEEEEE Jimmy you have to come they are now opening a new Ultralord ride, Sheen said while shaking Jimmy. Sheen stop you know I don't really like Ultralord, Jimmy said. I know what will get Jimmy to come Libby whispered in Sheen's ear. Libby then said out loud while Jimmy was back doing his work, Well Sheen I guess you, me, Carl, AND CINDY (pointing out that Cindy is going to be there) are going to have fun with out Jimmy. Wait what! Cindy's coming, ok lets go, Jimmy said already out the door.

When they got there, Jimmy was looking franticly (sorry if misspelled) but not to much where his friend's would get suspecious, for Cindy. Then she came up with Carl after playing some theme park games. Hey Libbs, Cindy called out. Hey girl did you win anything at the game stands? Libby asked. No not really Carl threw out his back when we did the ring toss waiting for you guys, Cindy said. Hey I didn't throw out my back it was my scabula, Carl commented.

Oh hey, Neutron you finally got out of your man cave, or is this a dream, Cindy teased. Whatever Vortex, I bet you were goshing over Nick when you should of been consitrating on that idotic ring toss game.

As Jimmy and Cindy kept on arguing on stupid subjects, Libby is saying something to Sheen and Carl that were spectating yet another fight between the two. You know maybe they are the perfect couple they both like to argue and challenge one and other, Libby stated. Well I wish they stopped, all of this fighting is making me sick, Carl commented. Yeah it's like that episode where Ultralord and Robo-fiend are under that alien's curse and they both become friends. Sheen's idotic response gave Libby an idea.

She told both of the guys what they were going to do, and as both Jimmy and Cindy continued to argue Libby, Sheen, and Carl left them alone at the theme park. When Jimmy and Cindy realized that their friends had ditched them, Jimmy said hey where did Sheen and Carl went? Cindy then said, ahhhh great you scared off both of our friends, good job nerdtron. Hey your the one with the big mouth you'll probably scare off the whole theme park, Jimmy said. What ever, I'm not letting you ruin my day here at Retroland, Cindy said as she started to walk away. Jimmy then thought of a quick excuse to be with Cindy. Cindy wait, Jimmy called out. Cindy stopped and turn around to her own secret crush Jimmy. You can't go alone, who knows what evil sick creeps are here, Jimmy said.

Cindy knew that Jimmy said that to spend time with here at the park even though she could easily take care of herself, but she wanted to spend time with Jimmy too. Alright fine, Cindy said with fake anger.

Jimmy and Cindy spent the rest of the day togeather, and it was the most fun the two ever had alone. They never went to retroland togeather except that time where they tied at the chocolate fun-raiser but that was a year and a half ago. This time they'd actually enjoyed themselfs.

It was now 7:30 pm and it was near sunset, so they both went home. When they got to there street Cindy broke the scilence that has been hanging over them like a dark cloud. Jimmy today was fun, would you like to do it again sometime, like maybe tomorrow? Sure, what do you want to do? Jimmy asked. Ummm, Cindy though nervous like. Would you like to walk our dogs in the park tomorrow? Cindy asked with her face slightly pink. Sure, Jimmy said with a smile. Good-I mean go, I have to go Cindy said nervously. Ok well good night Cindy, Jimmy said as he walked away. Night Cindy said as she walked back to her house.

Little do the two know that tomorrow is going to be surprising and not in a good way... TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: I know there where some missed spelled words and I know it was a tad bit short. But this is a taste for next Chapter so stay tuned and GOOD REVIEWS (no flames). Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I kinda though of this Chapter when I was watching "Little Rascals".

**Ch.2**

**$ay no more**

The next morning Jimmy and Cindy where walking in the Retroville park with their dogs. Then all of the sudden a big Dovermen came charging over to Jimmy and eventually knocking him down. Rex off this piece of garbage, Eustace Strych called as he was walking towards Jimmy and Cindy.

What do you want Strych, Jimmy demanded as he got up from the ground. Oh nothing from you, however I did come by to inform little miss Cynthia that our rich club party is starting tomorrow and if she and her mother don't attend we will cut off their flow of income they get from us, Eustace pointed out. What are you talking about? Jimmy questioned. Nothing that concerns you, now if you will excuse me I got to take Rex back home for his grooming, Eustace said as he took his leave.

When Eustace was gone Jimmy asked Cindy what did Eustace ment by cut off her mother's income. Well sence Dad left mom to find himself, Mom couldn't work a job so she joined this rich club for the Strych family and in return she has to attend all of their stupid parties, Cindy said. It must be boring huh? Jimmy said. You have no idea, all we do is talk to other rich people, Cindy said. But that's really not the real reason why they are making us join these stupid parties, Cindy said as she look away in embarrassment. Why? Jimmy asked as he took note of Cindy's body lanuage.

The real reason is that Eustace wants to be my boyfriend, Cindy said. Well isn't that a good thing? Jimmy asked. NO IT'S NOT! Cindy screamed. He is a jerk most of the time, Cindy continued. I know he's a jerk to me and all but how is he to you? Jimmy asked. Well for starters at these parties he won't let me talk to any of other rich kids that are there, he doesn't like me to wonder off on my own even if I'm going to the restroom, and to top it all off he always needs me to be by his side so he act like I was his girlfriend. Cindy finished.

Why don't you take your friends with you like Libby? Jimmy asked. I would if I could but this deal is strictly for me and my mother, we have to come even if one of us is sick or having some car trouble, Cindy said. Wow obsessed much, Jimmy said. I know it's like nobody can have me when I'm with him at these parties, Cindy said.

Well say no more, I just have to come and make sure that Eustace backs off, Jimmy said proudly. In her mind Cindy wanted to pounce on Jimmy and give a big kiss for saying that, but her mouth said: ARE YOU NUTS! You can't get in there, for one you have to have at least a income of $1,000 or more to get in and two Eustace will reconize you in a heartbeat, Cindy said.

Not a problem I'll just sell most of my inventions to get the cash and for my disguise I'll use my hair changing machine in my bathroom to look different, Jimmy said with confidence. You know if Eustace catches you, you'll be not only thrown out he will also sick his big Dovermen on you, Cindy said with worry. Not a problem again, I'll simply bring a dog whisle with me next time, Jimmy said.

Boy you sure think of everything don't ya? Cindy said. Yep, I like to see Strych buy his way out of this one, Jimmy said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: It's getting good now, huh? Anyways I know my chapters are a little short but, trust me it's all about the suspence. Thank you for reading and **no flames **when revewing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No flames please. THANK U

**Ch.3**

**The party**

"Cynthia come down, we're going to be late for the party at the Strych's estate." Ms. Vortex called. Coming mother, Cindy yelled from her room. As Cindy and her mother then left the house in Ms. Vortex's car, Jimmy was about to get ready. "GAS PLANET, why does something have to go wrong now! Jimmy whined. Jimmy's hair machine had a malfunction and will not work.

"Ugh I got no time for this, I have to get to the party or I'm going to be late." Jimmy said to himself as he rushed out the door. Meanwhile back in the Vortex's car, Cindy and her mom were in a heated argument about Cindy's future.

"Mom I don't even like Eustace, he's mean, not caring, and he hates my friends." Cindy said. Cindy who could blame him you do have obnoxious friends, Cindy's mother pointed out. "They are not obnoxious mom, they are really good friends, I even kinda -um like like one of them (trying her best not to tell her mother about Jimmy) Cindy said while blushing a little.

Whatever my dear, I'm just saying that you and Eustace should get togeather, you two would make the perfect couple. Ms. Vortex said. Cindy just sighed and looked out the window thinking about many things like: How is she going to tell her mom about Jimmy, or how bad is this party might be because if Eustace notice's Jimmy he might sick his big dovermen on him again. All this and more is racing in Cindy's head.

20 Minutes and 10 miles later...

Cindy and her mother reach the Strych's mansion. They pulled up and the valet took their car to park. As they both enter the court-yard garden, almost immedatly Eustace pulls up to greet Cindy and her mother. "Well hello Ms. Vortex and Cindy it's nice that you came." Eustace said. Cindy looked the other way in discuss and her mother said,"Why thank you master Strych, where abouts is your father?" Oh he is over on the other side of the court-yard, talking to real-estate officals. Eustace said. Thank you my dear I shall greet him, Ms. Vortex said as she excussed herself.

"Well miss Cynthia shall we go and watch the tennis match in our local tennis court?" Eustace asked. Sure -um just let me use the restroom real quick. Cindy said. Fine but make it quick. Eustace said aggrivated as he walked away. Cindy then went inside and headed towards the bathrooms. Then as she walked to a turn someone grabbed her from her side.

"Hey who are you what do you want?" Cindy yelled. Shhhh. Jimmy hushed. Jimmy? your not in disguise. Cindy said. Yeah I know my machine broke this morning. Cindy the giggled a tad, but then her and Jimmy looked down to realize that both were holding hands and broke off in embarrassement blushing. Ahem-so uh hows things so far with Eustace? Jimmy asked. Terrible already, he want's me to watch a stupid tennis match with all his geeky rich snob friends. Cindy whined.

Sound's like fun, Jimmy joked. So um why did you come here again? Cindy asked. Well you wanted me here right so I came. Jimmy responed. But why do you want to come here, this isn't really like the science fair to you. Cindy said. Well no, but if I had to anwser I guess to be around you more, no matter the risk. Jimmy said."And why do you want to be around me?" Cindy asked sly like as she moved in closer to Jimmy. Well um- I um- you see- Jimmy stutered as Cindy got inches away from Jimmy's face with hers.

"They where about to kiss until they both got interupted by Eustace saying; Cindy what's taking you so long- until Eustace then saw Jimmy and said, Neutron how dare you show your presence here you have no business here at my party (Unaware that Jimmy almost got kissed by Cindy)." I so have a right to be here I paid my entry fee at the gate Strych, Jimmy said.

"Well I guess I'm going have to chase you out with Rex then, as Eustace called for him." But instead of Rex coming towards them, Eustace's Father came. Eustace why are you threatening our guests, that's no way to respect the family name, Mr. Strych said. But Father this person has no right to be here with my girl, Eustace said. No buts young man now go up to your room we will talk about this later, Mr. Strych said. Eustace then stormed his way to his room angrily.

"I'm sorry kid's he just gets this way when he doesn't have his way, I guess I've might of spoiled him to much. Mr. Strych said as he walked away back to the party outside. Wow I guess that just goes to show that money can't buy happiness, Huh? Cindy said. I guess not, so -um where were we Jimmy asked as he blushed and holding Cindy's hand. Cindy then said; right around here. As she kissed Jimmy and thus ending their love hate relationship and the beginning of their all love relationship and they live happily ever after. THE END

A/N: I hoped all of you enjoyed another fanfic by me JNCV Forever. I hope to get alot of good reviews :) thanks for reading.


End file.
